


Wash

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Ben always greets her before he cleans up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Spider-Man' nor am I profiting off this.

"Did you remember to wash up?" May bobs for a floating piece of pasta. 

A thick hand cups her shoulder, squeezing affectionately as Ben leans down to kiss her cheek. Fresh soil and grass blades speckle his hands. 

"I'm going to wash my hands." Peter calls, muddy shoes squelching along. 

"I can only keep him from attacking the stove while you cook. You get him to wash his hands and take off his shoes." 

"You need to wash up too. The pasta is going to become sticky. Now go." 

Ben kisses her again, lingering until she playfully swats at him with a pot holder, but allows the dirt and grass blades to cling to her shoulder.


End file.
